


New Life

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It's the start of a new life for Mirajane and Mard Geer. And someone else, too.
Relationships: Mirajane Strauss/Mard Geer Tartarus
Kudos: 5





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic that I forgot to post here.

"Mard… Mard! Oh for goodness' sake, put the book down for a moment and come here!"

The demon lifted his head at the sound of his wife's command. By this point, he knew better than to disobey any directive she issued to him in _that_ tone. So he carefully shut the historical text he had been reading (and editing – seriously, how did humans manage to fuck up their own history that badly?) and placed it on the couch cushions.

Once he was at the dining table, he sat down in a chair beside his glowing, grinning wife. "Did you require something, Mira?" he asked, confused because she appeared to be happy. Usually she only needed him to do things when she was furious about something or other – oftentimes his fault, it must be said.

Grabbing her husband's hand, Mirajane placed the limb on her rounded belly. "It kicked!"

Confused, Mard stared at her for a moment, not understanding what she was talking about.

Then something moved under his hand.

In alarm, he wrenched his arm back, eyes wide. "What… what was that?"

Giggling, Mirajane reached out and took his hand again. Gently, she spread Mard's long fingers across her distended skin. "It's just the baby, silly. It's moving around in there, and – oh!" Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, it's really active tonight!"

Mard Geer stared in absolute wonderment at the woman before him. "That was… our child?"

Mirajane tilted her head to the side a little. "Yes, it was. Have you… never seen this sort of thing before?" she questioned. When Mard shook his head in a negative gesture, Mirajane furrowed her brow slightly, but nothing could truly damper the joy of the moment for her. "Even though you've been around for four centuries?"

"No," Mard responded. "I avoided humans whenever I could. And when I didn't…" he shrugged. "Well, you can probably guess what happened." Nothing about him had been kind in those days. There had only been cruelty, hatred, and a single-minded desire to fulfill the purpose his creator had set out for him. "Something like this – something this truly amazing – I have never experienced before."

Maybe if he had, he would have realized so much sooner that humans were worth more than just being the test subjects for his curses. He had a suspicion that it would take more than four centuries to undo all of the wrong he and his comrades had committed. Very well. It would still happen. He was Mard Geer, the Underworld King, after all. Even something as monumental as this was completely within his capabilities.

"But… the Etherious…"

"Born through Lord Zeref's magic," Mard explained. "And manipulated further by Lamy – the ones she did not create herself, that is." His lips thinned to a straight line, as he contemplated his pregnant wife's belly. "This is new to me."

Suddenly, his features softened. "Although, I must admit that this is beautiful, too." Somehow, until that moment his child had moved, it hadn't been quite real for the demon that he was starting a family. That he was capable of producing new life – he, the monster, the creature created for the sole purpose of destroying another – was mind-boggling in the extreme.

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

Laughing in delight, Mirajane placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Placing her hands over Mard's on her stomach, she continued, "And our little one, too."

"I love you, too, Mirajane. Our child, as well." A sudden, smug grin took over his face. "Speaking of, I have to wonder what the child of two demons is going to be like."

Mirajane shook her head at Mard in amusement. "We still have a few months before we find out," she reminded him. "And no, we can't hurry it along. We've had this conversation before."

Mard shrugged. "Ah, well. It's going to be very interesting, nonetheless."

"I certainly hope so."


End file.
